Entre un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw
by Vampisandi
Summary: Ella era rara, punto. Pero, tal vez, tenía que admitir que le gustaba un poco. Eso no le quitaba lo rara. DracoxLuna.
1. Entre una serpiente y un águila

Pareja wonitaaa *.* porque lo pidió mi hermanita mayor Tsiu.

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. y los de la Warner.

Entre un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw.

Era extraño.

Draco se divertía, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Luna hablaba y lo miraba, era rara, pensaba él.

Pero no se iba.

Él seguía haciendo comentarios mordaces y burlándose de ella.

Ella le daba vueltas a cada una de sus palabras y las convertía en algo tan extravagante que Draco tenía que morderse la lengua para no reír.

Y lo veía, con esos ojos grandes, como de niña pequeña, como si pudieran ver algo que él no.

Tal vez así era.

Él hacía esos gestos de desprecio hacia todo el mundo.

Ella le preguntaba el porqué de los gestos de desprecio. Él se quedaba mudo y la miraba feo, contestaba con la respuesta que sólo él podía dar.

– Porque soy un Malfoy.

Pero por supuesto a ella no le bastaba esa explicación, claro que no.

Por lo que volvía a preguntar y él no quería contestar, pero aún así lo hacía.

Luna sonreía y hablaba de criaturas tan bizarras que Draco no podía contener más la risa.

Ella reía con él y Draco la miraba.

Era rara.

*~*

**N/A:** Como mi hermanita me va a atar a la silla para que escriba más de estos dos, habrá más drabbles.

Dejas una review y salvas a un gatito.


	2. Lectura

Bien, ya decidí como actualizaré esto. Cada semana intentaré subir un drabble de ellos y cuando llegué al día del cumpleaños de mi hermanita, se acabarán.

**Advertencias:** serán fluff, raro en mí, pero son Draco y Luna, no pueden ser enfermos como Draco y Ginny.

Lectura

Ella leía en grandes cantidades, podía incluso competir con Granger por el puesto de come libros.

Las diferencias eran completamente palpables.

Granger parecía ladrar si la interrumpían en su lectura, después de unas cuantas heridas Potter y Weasley habían aprendido a no acercarse.

Luna hablaba. Hacía comentarios extraños en cada párrafo, se interrumpía continuamente para reír y parlotear sobre ello. Draco la había mirado mal y le había dicho que aquello era una falta de educación.

Ella le había contestado que si seguía tomándose las cosas tan en serio un Carriutzi se lo iba a comer vivo, también le dijo que para evitar eso tenía que llevar un aro de cebolla consigo (no es que Draco lo hubiera cargado por dos semanas enteras, era absurdo).

Ella siguió con su costumbre de leer libros sin elegancia alguna.

Draco decidió que no volvería a leer un libro en su sala común o en público, el día en que había estallado a carcajadas frente a todos mientras llevaba a cabo una lectura.

Qué vergüenza.

Pero siguió leyendo junto a ella.

*~*~

**N/A:** A Luna le gustan los gatos, una review = un gato sano y salvo xD

Ya en serio, se aceptan tomatazos…


	3. Suerte

Viñeta muy, muy pequeña debido al regreso a clases. Escrito bajo presión y miradas amenazantes.

Suerte

Draco se agachó junto a ella.

– ¿Eso es?

– Un hongo –contestó Luna. Draco rodó los ojos, por supuesto pero ella siempre veía otras cosas.

– ¿Y?

– Es bonito.

Draco arrugó la nariz, el hongo era todo menos bonito. Ella lo arrancó.

– Da suerte –dijo la rubia, se volteó tomó la mano de Draco y se lo puso en su palma.

Draco miró el hongo y luego a ella, otra vez el hongo y de nuevo a ella.

– ¿Qué propiedades mágicas tiene?

– Ninguna

– Entonces cómo es que da suerte.

– Porque quiero que te la dé.

Draco estiró su otra mano, arrancó otro hongo exactamente igual al suyo y se lo dio a Luna.

*~*

Las reviews adelgazan y dan suerte.


	4. Sueños

Aclaración, las viñetas no están hiladas entre sí, son completamente independientes unas de otras y muestran diferentes momentos en su relación.

Perdón por el atraso.

Sueños

Ella estaba dormida, recostada sobre el césped, con los brazos cruzados como almohada bajo su cabeza.

El la observaba dormir, ahí, cerca del lago, con la brisa jugueteando entre sus cabellos. Luna no sabía que el fingía quedarse dormido para luego abrir los ojos y mirarla.

Estaba tan absorto en seguir la línea de su nariz y su boca que no se dio cuenta que Luna despertó.

– ¿Por qué no duermes? –preguntó ella somnolienta.

Draco se sonrojó por hallarse descubierto y balbuceó.

–Te cuido mientras duermes, en cualquier momento unos medrawis pueden llegar y meterse en tus sueños.

La sonrisa de la rubia fue incomparable.

Se sentó de rodillas, acercó su rostro.

–Gracias –susurró y lo besó.

Mientras la abrazaba, Draco reflexionaba que los besos de Luna eran tan raros como ella, por alguna extraña razón le hacían sentir que flotaba.

*~*

**N/A**: Los medrawis pueden meterse a tus sueños si no dejas review XD.

Abrazos y Chocolates.


	5. Música

Viñeta de la semana y sigo debiendo una...

Música

En Hogwarts no había salas de música.

A Draco eso le frustraba un poco, en la mansión solía tocar todas las tardes para su madre alguna melodía en el piano. Su piano era una pieza por la cual sentirse orgulloso. Un piano negro de cola, colocado ostentosamente en medio de la sala de música principal, los grandes ventanales lo iluminaban con la tenue luz del sol y la plateada luz de la luna, era magnífico.

En Hogwarts estaba la sala de los menesteres y a pesar de que los instrumentos no eran tan grandiosos como los de su mansión, ahí solía tocar el piano.

Mientras Luna bailaba.

Danzaba como una _prima ballerina,_ generalmente con un vestido azul pastel que ondeaba a cada vuelta e iba al mismo ritmo que su cabello.

La música solía adueñarse de ella con cada melodía que el rubio tocaba, que tocaba sólo para ella.

Un día, Luna paró de pronto y lo miró fijamente con esos ojos grandes y bonitos.

– Baila conmigo.

– Yo toco el piano.

Ella no le quitó la vista de encima, el se ruborizó.

–No sé bailar muy bien -dijo él sin mirarla.

La rubia caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

– Si tú me enseñas a tocar el piano, yo te enseñaré a bailar, después de todo si giras muy rápido, los zanroys no te alcanzan.

Draco sonrió, Luna subió sus manos y el rubio empezó a guiarla en la melodía.

La verdad es que ya no le importaba mucho no tener su piano negro.

Con Luna hacía música.

*~*~*~*

**N/A:** Las reviews también hacen música...


	6. Mariposas

Mariposas

Porque hay cosas que no necesitan ser mágicas.

Eso piensa Draco cuando ve a Luna sentada junto a un árbol, sonriente con muchas mariposas bailando a su alrededor.

Mariposas blancas, como si fueran hadas.

Revolotean por todos lados, se posan sobre su cabello y pareciera que Luna trae hermosos broches brillantes adornando su cabello.

Ríe y platica con ellas sobre sueños de algodón, una aterriza sobre su nariz, ella hace un bizco para ver a la pequeña alada y entonces Draco se echa a reír.

Una mariposa vuela hacia el rubio y reposa en su mano.

– Le agradas -dice ella –pero ten cuidado si hablas con ella, por que los wuris están atentos a tu conversación y les encanta revelar secretos.

Draco acerca a la mariposa a sus labios y le susurra un secreto. Luna se sonroja, los pensamientos del rubio son tan transparentes que puede sentir las palabras en su oído.

Las mariposas se van y la tarde se despide dando paso a la noche.

*~*~

**N/A**: Los wuris contarán tus secretos si no dejas un review ^^


	7. Patronus

Patronus

Un conejo.

Ese su _Patronus_.

¿Ella era Alicia?

Porque él se sentía en el país de las maravillas.

– ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-preguntó Luna.

Draco dejó de escribir, la biblioteca estaba vacía, era un día soleado.

– ¿El mío? –preguntó desconcertado, ella asintió.

– Tu _Patronus_.

Draco se sonrojó y murmuró algo que Luna no pudo entender.

– Yo siempre pensé que el mío sería un orlutof, de esos pequeños y alados, esponjosos.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

– El conejo está bien, sobre todo si es blanco.

La rubia se quedó pensativa, luego asintió. Después de unos momentos dijo muy seria.

– Tal vez el tuyo sea una langosta.

– ¿Una langosta?

– Por supuesto, una langosta es perfecta para ti.

Draco se resistió a la tentación de sacar un espejo y ver que parte de él daba la impresión de langosta.

– Pues no lo es –dijo, aún examinándose.

– ¿Entonces? –Luna no podía creer que no fuera una langosta.

– Un águila.

*~*~

**N/A:** Anda, deja un review y dile a Luna cuál es tu Patronus.


	8. Caza

Iba a ser un poco mala en esta viñeta, mala con onee-sama, pero decidí que no.

Caza

Estaban en posición pecho tierra. Dos líneas negras y gruesas pintaban su cara por debajo de los ojos... "Camuflaje". Unos arbustos los cubrían, se encontraban a las afueras del bosque prohibido.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y no habían visto nada. Draco _comenzaba_ a pensar que aquello era ridículo.

Luna completamente concentrada, no había apartado la vista de la base del árbol.

Draco suspiró, los cálidos rayos de sol de aquél sábado le llegaban mezclados con las sombras de las ramas y hojas de los árboles que danzaban al ritmo del ligero viento que soplaba.

A lo mejor era hora de rendirse, estiró su brazo para llamar la atención de Luna; justo en ese momento los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos y exclamó en un susurró.

– ¡Mira!

Draco volteó rápidamente hacia el punto que habían estado vigilando tan exhaustivamente. Lo que parecían cientos luciérnagas moradas salieron del pequeño montículo de hojas y tierra que estaba a unos centímetros de un pino.

El rubio quedó extasiado, revoloteaban de aquí para allá dejando un halo de luz violeta que refulgía cuando los haces de luz se cruzaban en el camino. Parecía que cantaban y cuando chocaban entre ellos parecía que reían.

Sólo quitó los ojos de aquel espectáculo para observar la razón por la cual la había seguido hasta ahí a la caza de morlitens: la risa de Luna, desprendía dicha y euforia absoluta, unos morlitens se habían acercado y empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, daba la impresión de que la ataban con listones morados.

Después de algunos minutos los morlitens se dispersaron por el bosque y dejaron a ambos con sonrisas en los rostros.

Draco tomó a Luna de la mano y caminaron lentamente para regresar al castillo, disfrutando de la tarde despejada.

*~*~

**N/A**: Los morlitens bailan por reviews.


	9. Ataque

Esta viñeta es muy para nuestra familia. Me gustó ¿A ti?

Ataque.

Luna dio un salto y empapó a Draco. La tranquilidad que disfrutaba el pequeño charco se vio interrumpida por esta acción tan imprevista y juguetona.

Al rubio no le agradó que su túnica quedara con los remanentes de la suciedad que llevaba consigo el agua. Se sacudió con movimientos parsimoniosos, pero al parecer necesitaría un hechizo para limpiarla.

Luna lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

– La limpio y arreglo –contestó él sin voltear a verla y muy concentrado en su ropa.

Luna soltó un sonido de comprensión y tomó la mano de Draco.

– Así no se arregla –dijo ella con una sonrisa y lo jaló hacia el charco. El slytherin, gracias a la inercia, no pudo detenerse, volvió a salpicarse y a perturbar al cuerpo de agua que ya se estaba recuperando del susto.

Draco en venganza, pateó el agua y salpicó a la chica, ella sólo rió y atacó de nuevo. Las represalias acabaron junto con el líquido; en el cielo, las nubes se disipaban y daban paso al cielo estrellado.

*~*~

N/A: El charco se vengará si no hay reviews XD


	10. Método

No sé a ti, pero a mí me pareció lol. Toda geek xD

Método

Problema.

¿Qué ocurre cuando una fuerza imparable se topa con una fuerza inamovible?

Definición de sujetos.

Fuerza imparable:

Luna corre hacia Hogsmeade donde la esperan sus amigos.

Objeto inamovible:

Draco está parado frente a una tienda de ropa y observa el aparador mientras decide si entra o no.

Desarrollo.

Luna va a llegar tarde si no se apresura, es culpa de los latusis que la demoraron. Primero caminó apresurada y después empezó a correr, justo como lo hace ahora. Está en una calle con poco tránsito lo que le permite ir a una gran velocidad.

Dobla en una esquina. Draco Malfoy está a unos pasos de ella, gira la cabeza hacia la rubia y Luna se para en seco.

Conclusión.

Debe elegirse a otro sujeto con una sonrisa menos linda como el objeto inamovible. De lo contrario la fuerza imparable no sólo se convertirá en un objeto inamovible, si no que parecerá que flota en nubes de algodón de azúcar.

*~*~

N/A: ¿Quieres algodón de azúcar? Deja un review.


	11. Flores

Lo siento onee-sama, no pude hacerla feliz, estoy... bueno ya sabes.

Flores

Él la envidiaba porque era fuerte, solía enfrentar al mundo con su desbordante imaginación y su leal sonrisa.

Podía hacer caso omiso de las burlas y mirar el mundo de una manera totalmente diferente.

Él no podía ser así de fuerte, por eso es que tenía esa actitud de burla hacia el mundo, un escudo para que nadie viera a través. Pero ella siempre veía a través y siempre sabía hacerlo sentir bien y el nunca podía retribuirle esos momentos.

Pero había ocasiones como esa, justo como esa, en que Draco podía presumirle al mundo que le era útil en algo, que podía pararse junto a ella, tomar su mano y darle apoyo.

Era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y Luna le dejaba un ramo de azucenas en su tumba. Guardaba silencio y no lloraba, mas Draco sabía que sufría.

Empezó a llover, como si el cielo compartiera su tristeza, como si llorara en vez de ella. Luna no se movió para resguardarse del clima y Draco tampoco.

*~*~

N/A: No querrán que Luna llore porque no hay reviews ¿verdad?


	12. Regalo

Penúltima viñeta. El miércoles se acaban. Celebraremos un cumpleaños. Ne, onee-sama, ¿sabes? no creo que necesites superarlo porque un poquito de eso es lo que nos mantiene unidas a todas. Sí, estoy siendo egoísta, pero como si no lo supieras ya.

Regalo

Luna no sabe que decir. Le ha tomado por sorpresa.

Generalmente, la única persona que se acordaba de su cumpleaños era su padre. Cuando conoció a Ginny la pelirroja siempre le dio un presente ese día y luego Neville se le unió.

Draco espera impaciente, aunque no lo demuestra, para saber si le ha gustado el detalle.

La verdad es que el rubio nunca había regalado nada hecho a mano. Siempre compra costosos regalos para sus amigos y familiares. Pero ella es diferente, ella no quiere costosos regalos.

Por eso es que no durmió toda la semana para terminar el trabajo.

Luna hojea el libro, sus mejillas se tornan rosadas y sus ojos brillan. Draco había elaborado una enciclopedia de criaturas mágicas, de las que ella se la pasaba hablando. Había escrito su descripción, sus cuidados, advertencias, había hecho ilustraciones perfectas de cada una de ellas.

El rubio prácticamente está temblando, no se ha dado cuenta de ello, igual lo negaría si Luna se lo hiciera notar.

Ella sonríe abiertamente y hace eso que lo hace sonrojarse. Lo abraza cálidamente y susurra un "Gracias". Parece que está a punto de llorar, pero no lo hace, el que termina por soltar lágrimas es él. Luna se da cuenta, siempre se da cuenta, le da un beso suave en los labios y recarga su cabeza en su hombro.

Draco sonríe, los cumpleaños, sobre todo los de Luna, tienen que ser especiales.

*~*~

N/A: Esta vez no tengo con que chantajear para las reviews XDD excepto esos gatos que mueren, mueeeren sin las reviews.


	13. Mar

Muchas Gracias a todas las que apoyaron esta pareja durante estas semanas. Luna baila de felicidad con los corungis y Draco alza una ceja.

Onee-sama, los momentos entre un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw han acabado. Disfruté mucho escribiendo estas viñetas, por supuesto que ya sabes que si te hice reír, llorar, suspirar, maldecir, gritar, etc., fue completamente a propósito y me siento muy orgullosa de ello.

Esta viñeta la tengo lista desde que escribí la de Patronus.

Esta viñeta es.

Sólo te puedo decir: Feliz Cumpleaños.

Mar

Había cosas que eran y que no eran. Había cosas que podían ser y cosas que no. Eso le había dicho su padre, las cosas que podían ser eran las cosas que eran, siempre había sido así.

Pero esa relación no debía ser y sin embargo era.

Además de todo, era de una forma que ninguna otra cosa podía soñar con ser.

Era esa sensación de felicidad que te da cuando eres niño al robarte un poco de crema del pastel antes de que sea cortado.

Era como estar mareado después de dar muchas vueltas en tu propio eje mientras la lluvia de gotas ligeras cae sobre tu frente.

Era jugar a ser grande cuando eres chico y cuando ya eres grande tratar de ser chico.

No aburrirse con ella, desear que no se fuera, hacer marometa y media para que sonriera.

Descubrir una nueva forma de ver y sentir el mundo, de reír y caminar descalzo en el pasto sin preocuparse de la tierra pegándose a sus pies blancos.

Comer un helado napolitano que contenía desde vainilla hasta mora azul, porque decía ella, qué sentido tenía comer helado si sólo puedes probar un sabor.

Entender la belleza de sus aretes de rábano y su collar de granos de café.

Volverse adicto al café.

Era, como Draco le había escuchado recitar alguna vez, era como volar en el mar.


End file.
